Designing an Enhanced Physical Downlink Control Channel E-PDCCH is regarded as an effective method for expanding the scheduling capacity of a LTE-A system. The E-PDCCH supports demodulation based on a UE specific Demodulation Reference Signal (DM-RS) rather than a cell specific Reference Signal (CRS). Compared with the traditional Physical Downlink Control Channel PDCCH, more flexibility brought by an advanced antenna and a higher order modulation deployment may be desired in the E-PDCCH. The E-PDCCH may be achieved by enhancing the traditional PDCCH and/or designing a new PDCCH in a data region (i.e. Physical Downlink Shared Channel PDSCH).
According to the 3GPP related standards, a PUCCH resource used to transmit a HARQ feedback of a user equipment with respect to its corresponding PDSCH can be determined based on a Control Channel Element CCE scheduled for the user equipment in the PDCCH.
For the E-PDCCH, there also exists a need to determine a PUCCH resource used to transmit a HARQ feedback of a user equipment with respect to its corresponding PDSCH based on a Control Channel Element CCE scheduled for the user equipment in the E-PDCCH.